


[Video] Нормально с ориентацией

by ilera



Series: Визуал G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), Thor (Movies), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Юмор, клип, кроссовер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Все саммари в названии)
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Jack Dawson/Caledon Hockley, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow, John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Визуал G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145384
Comments: 32
Kudos: 80
Collections: 3. Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[Video] Нормально с ориентацией

**Author's Note:**

> Аудио: Стас Костюшкин "Женщина, я не танцую"

**Author's Note:**

> Видео: LOKI Trailer, Avengers: Endgame (2019), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015), Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Constantine, Lucifer, Pirates of the Caribbean I: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Pirates of the Caribbean II: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Titanic (1997)


End file.
